


Mischievous.Kiss

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 我喜歡他們倆的拌嘴！！好吧！我就是喜歡紐特吃憋！！





	Mischievous.Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜歡他們倆的拌嘴！！  
> 好吧！我就是喜歡紐特吃憋！！

蒂娜輕鬆自在的走進紐特下榻的飯店，她跟門口服務員點頭示意，來人也就抬起頭點頭回應，在低頭忙於手頭工作。

 

她就像自己家裡一樣的熟悉，腳步不停留的往樓梯上爬。

 

“紐特？”她一踏入樓層空間，就看到紐特徘徊在走道上。

 

“蒂娜？你在這？你來了！”他緊張的回應蒂娜，手不自然的在脖子後搔動頭髮。

 

她看著他不安的舉動，就像刻意隱藏什麼事情。她抬起眉毛走近他疑惑詢問。

 

“為什麼不進房間？”

 

“噢……噢……”他張口結舌停頓半天放棄回答。

 

蒂娜加深懷疑，舉起手搭在門把上，剛要轉動推開，背後響起紐特微弱聲音。

 

“裡面有人……呃……”他停頓的話語在蒂娜施壓眼神下，尷尬不安的完成。

 

“一個女人……脫光衣服的……女人。”他停頓結巴。

 

蒂娜雙手放置臀部上咬住下唇，她驚訝的挑眉不可思議的看向紐特。

 

“我非常抱歉，我不是故意要破壞你美好的時光。”她鬆懈下她的肩膀轉身離開。

 

“不！不！不……是，絕對不是！蒂娜！不是你想的那樣。”他急忙追上她解釋著。

 

“不是！斯卡曼德先生！”

 

聽到她的稱呼，他畏縮著。

 

“我……我……蒂娜……”他嘆了一口氣，緊緊抓住她的手。

 

“我剛從紐約書商那回來，我不知道何時多出一個人，我……我不想你誤會……。”他緊張解釋眼神短暫接觸，又不安地低下頭。

 

蒂娜看著低下頭的紐特，小小的微笑在嘴角揚起。她知道紐特的書籍是如何的受歡迎，也知道有不少瘋狂書迷。她知道是誤會，她就是喜歡捉弄戲謔他來對抗勞累一天的壓力。

 

她輕輕咳動喉嚨，決定繼續戲弄他。

 

“你確定，你知道你喪失了一個好機會。”

 

“什麼？”

 

“認識漂亮女孩的機會……而且還裸體。”她故做神祕低聲在他耳邊。

 

紐特因為蒂娜的細語靠近臉紅吞嚥，根本沒理解她說的話。

 

“你想看嗎？”

 

“什麼？”他眨眼疑惑。

 

蒂娜揚起笑容，給自己下了一個隱形魔法，拿起她的專業，頭穿過門偷窺著。

 

“哇！你知道她屁股上有個刺青。”她回頭給他一個誇張的表情。

 

“噢噢噢！很豐滿！”她又轉身在胸口處比劃。

 

“長腿、白皙、優美曲線……”她不自覺的點頭認可。

 

紐特嘆氣翻了白眼，往前拉住蒂娜遠離門前。他帶領她往下離開飯店，而她口裡還在精彩描述房裡的畫面。

 

他才不在乎房裡的人，他只在乎眼前的人。他眼裡的蒂娜。

 

*

 

蒂娜挽著紐特的臂膀，走在忙碌街道上。她還持續戲弄，她指著櫥窗裡內的流行連身裙。

 

“我可能撐不起這樣的服裝，你知道……身材沒那麼好。”

 

“你很好，很好……我喜歡。”他望著眼前的服飾，疑惑她的話。

 

“我沒有你床上躺的人……那麼豐滿。”她拖長話語強調語氣。

 

“不不！我的床，……”

 

蒂娜拉著他又往前走沒讓他說完話語。他皺眉低頭看著她環上的手，沉思她的話語。

 

她藏起嘴邊的笑容，俏皮的小踏步。

 

她在美容店門前停下腳步，看著窗上貼著最新流行髮型。她抬起下巴比劃，示意紐特。他側著頭皺眉，視線在窗上海報與蒂娜的臉上來回，他吞嚥著不知道該回答什麼。

 

“光滑柔軟的長髮，男士們非常喜歡。”她撥動她烏黑的短髮，抿嘴悶悶不樂的說著。

 

“你知道……你床上躺的可是長髮美人。”

 

她接下來的話，讓紐特嗆了聲，他咳不停地看著她。

 

“而且……還是金髮。”她短暫抖動她的眉毛，看著咳得漲滿紅臉的他。

 

她憋不住地笑起來，露出潔白牙齒與那淺淺酒窩。

 

他忘記了咳嗽，呆呆地看著眼前的美景。他心臟瘋狂跳動爆衝，他往前邁進，抬起手勾起落髮在她的耳後，手背留戀地往她細嫩臉頰磨蹭。

 

“斯卡曼德先生……你現在是在誘惑勾引我嗎？”她再次強調他的姓氏。

 

他短暫皺眉又舒展，從她眼裡看到戲謔。他緩慢笑開了，翻了白眼，牽起她的手擠壓著。

 

了解他被耍了。

 

*

 

他們一直牽著手漫步在夕陽餘暉的街道上。經過一個霸氣輝煌的酒店時，蒂娜停下看著這落於市區最貴氣的建築物。

 

“奎妮說過，她想來這裡吃一頓，享受美好的氣息。”她嘆息說著。

 

紐特跟隨她的眼光，安靜陪伴，聽她說著。

 

“我總跟她說，有一天，會的。”

 

“紐特，你知道嗎？當我失去她時，回想起來我的生活，我……總是在工作不停的工作，我跟她說過的有一天……沒有實現過……只有工作。”她吸著鼻涕哏咽著。

 

他撥去她臉上的淚水，環住她的肩膀，給她一個狡黠的笑容。

 

“走吧！晚餐。”

 

她疑惑的看著他。他帶領她往飯店走去。她覆上他的手臂制止他的前進，她對自己突然的多愁善感抱歉。

 

“這是對你的獎勵，做為姐姐，你很好。”他理解她，但他真心想讓她開心，享受往後美好的人生生活。

 

“我不該……變裝嗎？”她笑容擴大，比劃著自己。

 

“例如……金髮飄逸完美曲線的……。”

 

他沒等她說完，捧住她的臉，靠近她。

 

“ 當你有堅定的信仰，那就不在是玩笑，那是你。”他輕輕的用鼻子刮動她的。

 

“我喜歡……不管是從前、現在或是未來，只要是你……只有你。”他的氣息溫熱噴灑在她柔嫩臉龐。

 

他用手腹磨蹭她的下巴，眼神從她的眼睛停留在她的唇上。他嘆息輕輕地覆上她乾燥柔軟的嘴唇。  
他探索索取她，她回應熱情地追隨他的唇舌。他們喘息低聲纏綿濕吻，直到呼吸不到空氣他們停下，演變成互相追逐輕吻。

 

他們嘲笑彼此臉龐上的紅暈與紅腫的嘴唇。

 

他們輕笑著。

 

“你覺得晚餐後，我還要回酒店嗎？”

 

“我想……我會邀請你回家，可可或是茶？”

 

蒂娜微笑挽著紐特的臂膀走向飯店。

 

為未來新的人生邁向新的腳步…………。

 

Fin


End file.
